Issue 154
Issue 154 is the one-hundred and fifty-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 26: Call To Arms. It was published on May 4th, 2016. Plot As Andrea patrols outside the Hilltop, she runs into Maggie, who has gone ahead of her convoy to get a break from Hershel. Maggie tells Andrea it is now safe for Carl and Lydia to return to Alexandria, but Andrea notes that Carl will likely want to stay at the Hilltop. As Aaron and Michonne approach the Whisperers' border, they find Brandon's body. Aaron volunteers to keep him from turning and bury him, but Michonne insists they retrieve Negan first, and bury Brandon afterwards. As it begins to grow dark, Negan grows annoyed as Brandon did not retrieve a sleeping bag for him. Noticing movement, he draws his knife and orders anyone following him to come out, prompting the Whisperers following him to reveal themselves. Negan is impressed by their suits, but also notes how hard it must be for them to tell each other apart from normal walkers. When questioned, Negan claims he is simply passing through their territory, but is interrupted by the arrival of a large Whisperer calling himself "Beta". After a short confrontation between the two men, Beta orders the rest of the Whisperers to bring Negan to Alpha. Back in Alexandria, Eugene informs the radio survivor of the Whisperers, and recent developments since their attack. The survivor is surprised to learn that Eugene's group allows its members to freely carry guns, and Eugene explains that the group's usual restrictions on guns have been taken away in order to train soldiers to combat the Whisperers. The survivor notes how hard it is to live in the open, and that her group tries not to pass judgement on others for what they have done to survive. However, upon learning that Eugene's wife was one of the victims, she apologizes and tries to appease Eugene by revealing her name to him: Stephanie. While Carl is working, he is informed by Earl, who had just arrived from Alexandria, that it is now safe for Lydia to return to Alexandria. As he is going to inform Lydia, Carl is stopped by Maggie, who tells him that Rick wants him to return home, but Carl tells her that he intends to stay at the Hilltop. As Andrea arrives back in Alexandria, she is happy to greet Siddiq, but her mood is soured at the sight of the numerous "SILENCE THE WHISPERS" signs set up around Alexandria. Andrea angrily goes to Rick to find out what has happened, and is horrified to see that he has suffered severe injuries in her absence. When she tries to ask what happened to him, Rick tells her that he has become a "better leader". As they advance deeper into Whisperer territory, Michonne tries to suggest that Aaron pursue a relationship with Jesus, but Aaron insists that he isn't interested. As they talk, they hear people approaching, and prepare to defend themselves. As Beta and a group of Whisperers approach, Michonne orders them to stop their attack, and explains that she and Aaron simply want to retrieve Negan and leave. Beta reminds them of Alpha's order and attacks Aaron, stabbing him in the stomach. As he arrives at the Whisperers' camp, Negan jovially talks about the type of skin suit he would like after joining them as he is taken to Alpha. Alpha demands to know who he is, and Negan introduces himself, before declaring that he is in love. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Earl Sutton *Brianna *Johnny *Negan *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Alpha *Stephanie (Voice Only) *Beta *Hilltop Colony residents *The Whisperers *Brandon Rose (Corpse) Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Beta. *This issue marks the 100th appearance of Maggie Greene, the 50th appearance of Aaron and the 25th appearance of Brianna. Goofs/Errors *Eugene states in this issue that Rosita was his girlfriend; however, seven issues earlier in Issue 147, Rick reveals that they were married. However, since there is no government anymore, a legal recognition of marriage doesn't exist anymore. Therefore the term "marriage" doesn't really mean anything. References Category:Media and Merchandise